<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherrie by Junktard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492526">Cherrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junktard/pseuds/Junktard'>Junktard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junktard/pseuds/Junktard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"My new app helps writers share their stories in hopes of becoming real life authors!"</p><p>"So like, discount Wattpad, right?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Original Female Character(s), Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"L/N-san, I am in love with you." </p><p>There it was, he finally said it. </p><p>After so long, he atlas gained the actual courage to say what's been on his mind to the woman he wanted most. </p><p>When he first saw her, it was love at first sight. Cliche, right? Sure it was, but it's all but a lie. </p><p>She was different being compared to every other woman. She was the woman of her gender. She dominated it. Just by the mention of her name, sent him off the edge. When he was with her, it was like all of his problems didn't exist. It was like he didn't even know the meaning of sadness. </p><p>All he wanted was her.</p><p>All he ever needed was her. </p><p>He truly did love her. </p><p>Yet, from the look on her face, she was not at all impressed. </p><p>"Do we really have to do this now, Akaashi?" She asked, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Look, just don't embarrass me, okay?" And with that, she turned around and went ahead, towards the other direction. The sound of her heels clattering against the marble floor. </p><p>He remained still. </p><p>He could hear his beating heart pounding in his ears. He watched her leave off into the distance, to their destination. He couldn't process what had just happened. </p><p>He didn't understand. </p><p>Was that a rejection?</p><p>Or was she going to continue the conversation after the planned event?</p><p>Whichever it was, he still felt his world crash down. </p><p>Elsewhere...</p><p>"Listen here, you shitty piece of shit! You are ugly, you are dumb, and you are unworthy! But you will prove to them that you are talented! You will prove that you can be more than what meets the eye! You will-"</p><p>"Y/N, QUIT ROASTING YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE BATHROOM MIRROR AND HURRY YOUR ASS UP BEFORE YOU MISS THE TRAIN!!!" </p><p>"FOR THE LAST TIME, GRANDMA, ROASTING MYSELF GIVES ME CONFIDENCE!"</p><p>"YEAH, BECAUSE THAT MAKES SENSE!"</p><p>"IT DOES!"</p><p>"WHATEVER! NOW MOVE YOUR FLATASS!"</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"</p><p>"I CALLED YOU A 'FLATASS', CAN YOU NOT HEAR?!"</p><p>"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GRANDMA!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reality In Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes widened at the sight before me. </p>
<p>The JOYCAST headquarters was much larger than I anticipated. I couldn't even believe my eyes. </p>
<p>Can I really do this? Am I really that confident that I can get through the day without anything going wrong? </p>
<p>Well, there's only one way to find out, right? </p>
<p>I look down and do a once over on my attire. Black blazer, white buttoned-up shirt, black skirt, and black pumps. </p>
<p>Scratch that, black chipped pumps. The cheap patten leather was peeling off, revealing patches of white. </p>
<p>How did I just notice this now?! </p>
<p>I groan and quickly scurry into the building. </p>
<p>It looked like it was packed of course. It was all so colorful. Many booths filled with different contractions dominated half of the interior, the other half being people. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on the bathroom sign. </p>
<p>At the same pace as before, I hurry myself inside and into a stall. </p>
<p>Holy crap, the stall is so fancy! </p>
<p>The door goes all the way down to the floor as well as lock on its own, the toilet seat has its own lid, and it smells of lavender. </p>
<p>I lay the lid down and take a seat. I rummage through my purse and pull out a black ink pen. I slipped off my heel and began shading in the white spots. </p>
<p>Is it lazy? </p>
<p>Yes. </p>
<p>Is it pitiful? </p>
<p>Also yes. </p>
<p>But they're not here to look at my outfit. They are here to see my future project, as they are to see everyone else's too. </p>
<p>I run the pen over and over on my heel until the white patches were no more. I inspect every inch of my shoe to see if I missed a spot. Even though this was a weird solution, you couldn't even notice that it was ink. </p>
<p>Perfect! </p>
<p>I grin to myself and slip my shoe back on. I stand back up and flush the toilet to make myself not look suspicious about me coloring on my shoe with a pen. </p>
<p>I unlock the stall door and step out. A few people were standing by the sink, looking just as nervous as I was. After washing my hands, I stare at myself in the mirror. </p>
<p>I stare intensely at my reflection as the people left, leaving me alone in the bathroom. </p>
<p>Okay, nobody here to stop me. </p>
<p>"Listen here, you shitty piece of shit! You are ugly, you are dumb, and you are unworthy! But you will prove to them that you are talented! You will prove that you can be more than what meets the eye! You will-" </p>
<p>And then I heard my phone buzz. I stop and quickly check the notification. I scoff at what I see. </p>
<p>Grandma: 10:26 AM<br/>
If you're roasting yourself in the mirror again, I swear </p>
<p>Me: 10:26 AM<br/>
I'm not! </p>
<p>Grandma: 10:27 AM<br/>
CAP </p>
<p>I roll my eyes at her response. And put my phone on silent. And stretch one last time and make my way out of the bathroom. </p>
<p>"ATTENTION, ALL GUESTS! THE JOYCAST RELAY LECTURE WILL BEGIN MOMENTARILY. PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIRST AUDITORIUM!" </p>
<p>The loudspeaker said as soon as I was out of the bathroom and back into the convention. My body tenses up in anxiousness. </p>
<p>Okay, I can do this. </p>
<p>I gulp and make my way to the auditorium. </p>
<p>5 minutes later... </p>
<p>I hesitantly sit down in a chair in the middle row and take a look at the stage. </p>
<p>There were three expensive-looking chairs in front of a projection screen that read 'JOYCAST'. </p>
<p>There was light chattering amongst the other people in the room. </p>
<p>JOYCAST Corporation truly was remarkable. </p>
<p>Not only was it one of the top phone companies in all of Japan, but it was also run by two of the smartest young adults in the whole country. </p>
<p>A woman who wore a pretty light pink dress walked out onto the stage, holding a microphone. </p>
<p>"Welcome, everyone to the annual JOYCAST convention! We're very lucky to have you all here today." She said with an Oscar-winning smile. </p>
<p>Everyone clapped for a few seconds before she continued. </p>
<p>"Now, before we start, I would please advise you to silence all cellphones and electronics. We do not want any unnecessary interruptions." People that filled the room all scrambled to mute their phones. </p>
<p>Knowing that I already did, I leaned back into my chair and rested my arm on the armrest. Moments pass and now everyone was ready. </p>
<p>"Thank you all. Now get your hands ready for the vice president, the senior vice, and the founder of JOYCAST!" </p>
<p>And the crowd erupted in much louder cheering. </p>
<p>The three said people walked out one by one. </p>
<p>First, the founder. Takahisa Seo. She looked about to be in her 70s and yet she still didn't look a day over 50. She came out in white pants and a navy blue sweater. Her pure white hair was in a bun, not even a single flyaway insight. She smiled at the lively crowd and waved, before taking a seat. </p>
<p>Next, the senior vice president. Keiji Akaashi. He came out stoned face and nodded to the crowd. He was clad in a black tuxedo, no doubt that it was specifically designed for him. He sat down and ran his fingers through his dark, curly hair. He adverted his eyes away to the side. He didn't look happy, that was for sure. </p>
<p>And lastly, the vice president. Jubara....aka the bitch. Once she was shown, somehow the cheering got a bit louder. I couldn't blame them though, she was stunning. Her long hair reached almost to her waist, her perfectly pressed white buttoned-up blouse, and even her black pencil skirt looked flawless. She bowed and took a seat. </p>
<p>A shift in my chair as the presenter began talking more and more about JOYCAST. </p>
<p>Yet it was all drowned out because I just couldn't stop looking at Jubara. Everything about her was perfect. She sat up straight, had one leg over the other, the shining of her Gucci shoes. It was like she was a whole nother person. Compared to how she was before. </p>
<p>I finally came back to my senses when I heard, "Alright, now let's answering a few questions." Said the presenter. </p>
<p>Numerous people raised their hands and Jubara was given the microphone. </p>
<p>Her eyes glossed over the people until she pointed to someone. "You, in the red plaid shirt." She said. The one she was referring to, a few rows ahead of me stood up and was also given a mic. </p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Rani Satoko!" A young man, probably the same age as me said into the microphone, nervously. Jubara greeted them told them to go on. </p>
<p>"Jubara-sama, have you read the comments on your recent article today?" He asked. </p>
<p>A few whispers were heard. Some saying how he was being rude, some giggling to themselves, and some excited to hear the response. </p>
<p>Jubara's smile disappeared and she shifted in her seat. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting this type of question. </p>
<p>"Yes, I have." She answered, not looking happy at all. </p>
<p>"And the hate comments as well?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>"Most of them say that you inherited your father's company at such a young age is nothing but a privilege. Any thoughts?" He asked. </p>
<p>And then her smiled returned. She sat up straighter than she already was and said, "I'll probably live a long life, it's only natural for people to hate me." A few chuckles were heard after that. </p>
<p>"But, I don't care about what others think. Yes, I have a whole company and money from my rich father, that's all. The opinions from scumbags are just opinions. They can slander me all they want, but I'll never fret. " That statement caused a whole uproar of applause. I snickered in amusement. </p>
<p>"Did she just call me a scumbag?" The questioner said as he sat back down. The presenter took the mic from him and more hands were raised. </p>
<p>Jubara's eyes scanned the crowd once more and she chose someone else. That person was another male who was seated right in front of me. </p>
<p>They jolted up once they were given the mic. The crowd turned silent and the next questioner cleared their throat. </p>
<p>"H-Hello, my name is Ushio Kagura." He said, looking down at his feet. From behind him, I could tell how nervous he was. </p>
<p>"I'm looking to start a business-" </p>
<p>Before I could even think or stop myself, I jump up from my seat and snatch the microphone from the boy's hand. I admit that it was rude, though I don't know why he gave me a look of relief. </p>
<p>"Hello, my name is Y/N L/N!" I say into the mic, a strobe light shined on me, giving everyone a clear view of my figure. </p>
<p>Jubara looked taken aback by my sudden introduction. </p>
<p>As well as the other two CEOs. The old woman gave off a confused vibe while Keiji Akaashi looked just as shocked as Jubara. </p>
<p>I noticed that he muttered something but I wasn't able to hear it. </p>
<p>Our eyes were focused on each other. It took Jubara a moment to come back to reality before she said, "Yes, please go ahead." </p>
<p>I smirk and say, "I see that you have made some very smart decisions in your life. But please be honest. How many bad decisions have you made, Juju?" She flinched at what I called her. </p>
<p>Murmurs from the others in the room were said. Some asked "who is this girl" others say "is she a hater" and "why the heck did she call her that". </p>
<p>She glared at me and nodded her head. "Yes, I am only human after all." Her tone could break a trillion knives in under a second. </p>
<p>I actually feel a bit bad for her in a way. </p>
<p>I mean, I too would be a little bit pissed if my sister who I haven't seen in 11 years, call me a silly name from when we were younger. </p>
<p>"But, Miss L/N, I advise you to refer to me as my proper name. Jubara L/N." </p>
<p>She hasn't changed...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>